Your Hand was Always Meant to Fit in Mine
by XxNomnivourxX
Summary: Three new boys are arrive at school. They are then paired up with the Powerpuff's for a week long school field trip to the beach. What will happen at the beach? Will there be drama with Blossom and her boyfriend? And who are these three boys? Read to find out? Blossom's P.O.V (Reds!)
1. Chapter 1

"Class we have three new boys, boys come in." in walked three boys. One had red hair and unique crimson eyes, the second had raven hair and green eyes and the third had blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Brick, Butch, and Boomer." She informed us, "Brick sit next to Blossom, Butch next to Buttercup, and Boomer next to Bubbles."

The red head sat next to me and I found myself looking intently at him. Why the hell did he look so damn familiar? I wondered.

"Do I know you?" I whispered to him.

"Awl Pinky you don't remember me?" he asked smirking. As soon as I heard the nickname I knew where he was from… he was the Rowdyruff Boys leader. My mouth dropped open as I started at him in shock.

"Class we are going on the sophomore field trip tomorrow and your partner is whoever you are sitting next to." I sighed laying my head down on my desk.

"Looks like you're my partner Pinky," Brick said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

The day went by unbearably slow as I had almost every stupid class with Brick. The next day I woke early and hurried to the school to catch the bus. After finding Brick we boarded the bus. We sat in silence until I started feeling sleepy. I found myself drifting off to sleep and soon I was blacked out. I woke when the bus finally stopped. I found Brick's arm around my waist, my head was on his shoulder and his head leaned against mine. I quickly jumped away but his grip was tight on me.

"Brick," I said "Brick," I said louder when he didn't answer.

"Huh?" he grumbled.

"Let go of me." I commanded.

He sat up quickly releasing me, "sorry," he mumbled.

We climbed off the bus to see sand all around us. "Class please set up your tents the beach is farther that way," she pointed to the left, "You can go swimming after your tent is up."

Brick and I walked to an empty spot to start setting up the tent. I was doing most of the work while Brick leaned against a rock watching me. The tent wouldn't stay standing.

When I was about to give up I heard a voice behind me, "Need some help Bloss?" I turned to see Blake standing behind me.

Blake was another super hero in town. He had power just like me and the girls. He also resembled Brick… a lot, in looks and some actions.

"Please!" I pleaded moving over for him to bend down beside me. Within minutes he had it put up. "Thank you!" I squealed throwing my arms around him.

"You're welcome babe," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I could see Brick stiffen in the corner of my eye.

"Wanna go to the beach now?" Blake asked winking at me.

"Sure, just let me change," I smiled.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the tent changing into a pink bikini and putting on jean bootie shorts. After grabbing my pink flip flops and white sunglasses I came out of the tent to see Brick still sitting where he was before.

"Uh I'm going to the beach… you can come if you want." I informed him.

"Sure," he said standing up and walking in the tent.

Moments later he came out in red trunks and no shirt. I looked away so I wouldn't start drooling at his 6 pack. Blake came back and gave me a quick kiss as he entwined his fingers in mine.

"Oh Brick's coming with us," I told him glancing back at Brick.

"Alright," he said starting to walk.

Once we got to the beach we decided to go to the board walk. Brick split off from us to do who knows what. Blake led me over to a bench and told me he'd be right back. I sat there alone, and after what seemed like forever I decided to go look around. Walking around the corner I saw Blake with some girl with brown hair; they were kissing.

"Blake?" I said in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

"Blossom…" Blake said almost sadly.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"I was his girlfriend…" I said glaring at them. I turned around to walk away but was met with two crimson eyes.

"Brick what are you doing here?" I asked as I heard noise in the background.

"You told me you were fucking single you jack ass!" I heard the girl yell then a loud slapping sound.

Brick and I both started laughing. When our laughing fit was done I slid my hand into his. "Come on Brick lets go," I stated smirking at Blake.

When we got far enough away that he couldn't see him I let go of his hand. Then I heard my name being yelled from behind. I turned and saw Blake running up from behind us.

"What do you want?" I said fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry…" he said.

"You think you can just come and say 'you're sorry' and I'll forgive you?!" I yelled.

"No… I don't know…" he sighed, "Look I know I messed up… but please I'm really sorry Bloss I love you!"

"You obviously don't love me since you were lip locking with some random girl you just met." I exclaimed as the tears started streaming down my face.

I saw a pained look on Bricks face as he stepped in front of me. "Dude just leave her alone." Brick commanded.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what to do," Blake said stepping closer.

"The guy who's going to fuck you up if you don't walk away." He stated sternly.

"Brick…" I whispered.

He looked over his shoulder at me and Blake took the chance to lunge at him. Brick must have seen it coming though because he flew into the air. Blake looked up at Brick confused then at me.

"He's a Rowdyruff," I informed.

"Oh…" he said dumbly.

Brick raced towards him punching him in the jaw. This started an all-out fist fight.

"Stop it!" I screamed and both boys turned to look at me. "Just stop it!" I yelled through tears.

"Blossom…" Brick yelled as I started to run.

I ran back to the tent and pulled my knees up to my chest. Moments later Brick cautiously came into the tent.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. I nodded and he sat down awkwardly beside me. "Want a hug?" he questioned.

I nodded again leaning into him. We stayed that way for a few minutes until I sat up sighing. We had arrived later in the day so it was starting to get darker out.

"Can you get out for a minute while I change?" I asked finally speaking to him.

He climbed out of the tent and I changed into pink sweat pants and a white tank top.

He came back in a minute later "Uhm I gotta change…" he said smiling sadly at me.

I stood outside the tent freezing when I saw my sister run up to me. "Hey Bubbles…" I managed.

"Blossom… are you ok?" she asked moving in to hug me. I shook my head and started to cry again. "Shh Bloss calm down…" she whispered as she stroked my hair.

"He cheated on me… I thought he loved me… why would he do that?" I asked between sobs.

"I don't know… he's just stupid… he's a stupid boy who's not worth your time." Bubbles stated nodding.

I giggled a little at the way she had said it, "We were together for two years though…" I said the little joy from earlier gone.

"Hey Bubbles…" Brick said coming out of the tent.

"Hey," she said pulling away from the hug,

"I better get going, but we'll talk later ok?" she smiled at me skipping away. I sighed and turned back to Brick.

"We better get in the tent before Mrs. Keane comes around." He said ushering me inside.

I slid into my sleeping bag wishing I could just disappear. I heard Brick getting in his sleeping bag, and then I saw his shirt fly into me.

"Brick!" I whined.

"Sorry that was supposed to go over you and onto my bag!" he explained.

I hit him playfully with his shirt, "you have terrible aim."

"Psh no I don't you were just in my way!" he smirked.

I looked away blushing, "We should go to sleep…" I mumbled setting his shirt on his bag and lying back down.

"Night Bloss…" he whispered.

**Sorry Guys! i know these chapters haven't been very long, but don't worry they'll get longer! and this is just a side story so it might not be that good! but i appreciate you all reading and the good comments. i do plan on making another story in Bubbles P.O.V and another in Buttercups so if you don't like that they aren't in this very much you can look forward to it! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning encircled by Brick. I was in his sleeping bag, his arms were around me, our legs were entwined, and my face was pressed up against his bare chest.

"Brick!" I shouted. He shot up knocking me off him in the process. "Ow," I said annoyed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and I could see the light blush on his cheeks.

"How the hell did I end up in you sleeping bag?" I asked shocked.

"You don't remember?" he looked questionably at me. I slowly shook my head and he sighed. "You were screaming so I woke you up. You jumped up, hugged me and started crying. When you finally calmed down I told you to lie back down. I came back to my sleeping bag and lay back down. Like a minute later I felt the sleeping bag move to see you sliding into it next to me. I asked what you were doing and you said you didn't want to be alone and you were cold. I didn't want to be mean since you had just had a nightmare so I let you stay. You grabbed my arms and put them around you and then I went back to sleep." He explained.

My mouth dropped open, "I am so sorry!"

"It's ok," he said a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sometimes when I'm really tired people can wake me up and my body kind of controls itself while I'm still in dream land." I stated looking away and blushing.

"Come on lets go do something." He said nudging me with his shoulder. I poked his abs as I started to get out of his sleeping bag. "You wanna go?" he joked poking my side.

"That tickles!" I squealed. I heard him chuckle as he started tickling me. "Stop!" I squealed through fits of giggles, "Brick stop it!"

"Am I interrupting anything?" I heard a booming voice say and I looked up to see Boomer poking his head through the tent.

"Nope," Brick smirked then licked my cheek.

"What the hell?" I yelled climbing the rest of the way out of the sleeping bag.

"Bubbles said you could go get ready in our tent," Boomer told me. I nodded grabbed my stuff and walked to Bubbles tent. After changing into a pink tank-top and white shorts, I also had my bathing suit on underneath in case we went swimming. We came out of the tent to head towards the beach and saw Brick and Boomer a little ahead of us. Bubbles and I both smirked at each other then took off running towards them. We jumped on their backs and Boomer went tumbling over while Brick managed to catch me.

"Hi there," I giggled.

"Hi," he chuckled. I kissed his cheek then climbed off his back. I looked over to Boomer and Bubbles to see Bubbles lying on Boomers chest and they were making out. "You know we could join the make-out party," I heard Brick say. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. He came up and put his arm around my shoulders like we were long friends. He smiled at me and I couldn't resist smiling back. "Let's go to the fairish wheel" it's my favorite ride!" he said dragging me along like a little kid.

"No way! It's mine to!" I added.

"Really?" he grinned.

"Yes!" I stated as we made it to the ride. The man let us on and we started going around. I moved closer to Brick and he looked questionably at me. "This is my favorite ride yet I'm scared of heights." I sighed.

"Don't worry you're with me red, but it's a little weird that you fly but you're afraid of heights." He said putting his arms around my waist.

"It's not the same when I'm flying I'm always focused on something else." I blushed, "And red? What happened to pinky?"

"Pink is just a lighter red," he smirked, "and if you need to focus on something else I could help you out there," he smirked.

"You're such a pervert!" I sighed.

"Pft I was just going to say play I spy but whatever." He said putting his hand over his heart like he was hurt.

"Sure that what you were going to say." I smiled.

"It was," he said as we started to get off the ride. We then decided to play a game. Surprisingly he actually won and got me a large pink teddy bear.

"It's bigger then me!" I squealed holding it up.

"We should probably take it back to the tent before we do anything else." He said.

"Can we at least get something to eat first?" I asked listening to my growing stomach. We went to a pizza place and each got two pieces. When we were done we headed back to the tent. I saw Blake with the girl from the day before. I took Brick's arm and put it around me, "Play along please!" I pleaded.

"Thanks for the teddy bear Bricky," I said in a cute voice.

"Your welcomes Blossy," he smiled leaning down to give me a quick kiss or what looked like a kiss but he actually just kissed the corner of my lips. He poked my side again and I jumped.

"Don't start," I warned.

"Oh what do you mean?" he asked poking me again.

"You know exactly what I mean." I stated.

"Oh what do you mean this?" he said as he started tickling me. I took a step back to try and get away but I tripped pulling him down on top of me. "Don't kill me…" he whispered. He crashed his lips onto mine, and I found myself wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

"Fuck," I heard Blake yell then I heard a loud bang sound. I pulled away and looked over to see a rock broke in two. I giggled and stood up with Brick's help.

"Thank you!" I squealed, "You are the best friend ever!" I saw his smile falter some before his smirk reappeared. We walked back to the tent and I threw the teddy bear inside the tent. We were talking about going to the beach so I decided to grab my favorite book my mom had got me before she passed away.

"Why the hell did I have to be partnered up with your perverted ass?" I heard Buttercup yelling as I climbed back out of the tent.

"Hey Butterbutt that ain't my fault." Butch replied. I looked over to Brick and he chuckled.

"Hey guys," I smirked.

"Hey Bloss, Hey Brick," Butch and Buttercup said in unison before exchanging hateful glances.

"What are you guys up to?" Buttercup asked.

"Uhm we were thinking about going to the beach. You guys wanna come?" Brick asked.

"Yup," Butch smiled earning a glare from Buttercup.

"What if I didn't want to?" she crossed her arms.

"Too bad Butterbutt," he smirked.

"Stop calling me that," Buttercup yelled.

"So are you guys coming or not?" I impatiently asked.

"Yeah we'll come." Buttercup answered walking over to me.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked with Buttercup and the guys trialed behind us. "So what happened with you and Blake?" she asked.

I sighed heavily before answering, "He cheated on me…"

"That damn bastered, want me to kick his ass?" Buttercup asked putting her fist in her hand.

"Nah its ok BC I think I pissed him off enough today," I giggled then glanced back at Brick who smirked at me.

"What's going on with you to?" I heard Butch ask behind us, and I figured Brick just shrugged in response.

"What'd you do?" Buttercup smiled.

"Let's just say he's pretty jealous of Brick." I giggled again.

"Whoa you two aren't dating right?" she asked and I heard Brick start coughing behind me. I turned around to see he had a water bottle in his hand and he was choking.

"Brick are you ok?" I asked moving closer to him.

"Yeah I'm fine red," he stated waving me off.

"Are you sure?" I asked yet again.

He cupped my cheeks in his hands, "Look at me Blossom, do I look like I'm dying?" he commanded.

"No…" I mumbled.

"See I'm fine." He smiled.

"I think that is the first genuine smile I've ever seen Brick Jojo," I smiled back.

He cocked his head and made a weird face before laughing and kissing my nose, "Come on let's go." Brick grabbed my hand and started leading me away.

"You saw that to right?" I heard Butch say.

"Mmhmm," BC replied. I was looking out at the water when I saw two blonde teenagers in blue bathing suits.

"I found Bubbles," I told Brick. Boomer had just thrown her in the water and once she came up she tackled him. He caught her by her legs and wrapped them around his waist before kissing her. "They're perfect for each other," I sighed dreamily.

"Come on red, they're gunna think you're stalking them," he smirked at me before I playfully hit him.

"So Boomer and Bubbles are together?" Butch spoke up from behind us.

"Yep," I smiled.

"And you and Brick are together?" Buttercup asked.

"Er… no," I blushed.

"And that's why you're holding hands and walking on the beach," Butch raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," I smiled.

Brick released my hand and poked my side.

"Brick Jojo," I said sternly and looked at him.

"You might wanna run," he smiled. I squealed and started running at human speed. It didn't take long before I felt to strong arm around me.

"Brick!" I squealed as he spun me around. He tackled me into the water, and when I came up my hair had all fallen in my face. I hit him and started walking towards the shore again.

"Awl come on babe!" Brick called from behind me. I shook my head as I stepped onto the shore to see a laughing Buttercup and Butch.

"Don't say anything," I growled at them. I continued walking before I heard Brick yell again.

"Blossom please don't be mad! I was just messing around."

I turned towards him and pulled my book out of my back pocket, "My mom bought this for me," I growled as I saw Buttercup walk up to stand beside me.

"And?" he asked confused.

"She passed away last year…" Buttercup added looking at the ground.

"Then why did you bring it to the beach with you?" he yelled.

"I wasn't planning on swimming I wanted to sit on the beach!" I yelled back.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?! I was just trying to have fun Blossom. Have you ever heard of having fun?!" he yelled back finally bringing tears to my eyes.

"Just leave me alone Brick," I said and turned to walk back to the tent. I half expected him to run after me, but I guess I was wrong. Of course I couldn't walk peacefully back to the tent. Blake saw me and caught up to me.

"Hey cutie," he smiled. I glared at him before looking forward and continuing to walk. "Were's your boyfriend?" he pressed.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I growled.

"Then what's Brick?" he asked smirking. Man did I wish I could wipe that stupid smirk right off his face.

"That is none of your business," I replied shooting daggers at Blake; if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"Oh is he just like a friend with benefits?" he said, "hmm that would make since you are a little slut," he smiled.

"Just leave me alone Blake!" I yelled.

"Awl come on Blossy don't you miss me?" he smirked moving closer and putting his arm around me.

"Blake leave me the hell alone!" I shouted.

"Nah," he smiled crashing his lips on mine.

"Stop it!" I said pushing him away.

"You're saying you have no feelings for me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have absolutely no feelings for you." I smirked.

"Oh so you just got over me in a day. That's not possible Blossom!" he yelled in my face.

I rolled my eyes and started walking away, "Fuck you!"

"If you insist," Blake said before talking me onto the ground. I felt my face scrape off a rock ass I fell. He rolled me onto my back and stuck his hand under my shirt. I kicked him over and stood up looking around for a weapon.

"Brick!" I yelled at the top of my lungs when Blake got up.

"Feisty are we?" Blake angrily said before tackling me again and pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket. He pressed it up against my neck and I felt the warm liquid running down my neck. He had started to unbuckle my pants as I started fading out. I felt the pressure lifted off my body and heard shouting.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again or I _will_ kill you!" I heard Brick's yell. I heard Bubbles beside me crying and I felt her grab my hand before I blacked out.

**A/N: Oh dangg... didnt see that one coming did ya? lol cliff hanger what will happen? :o Review and Favorite please! thanks to all those people who reviewed last time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Damn it Blossom wake up!" I heard Brick's husky voice, "If you wake up… I- I'll let you boss me around whenever you want. I'll do whatever you want. I'll do anything please just wake up!" I felt his hand gripping mine and I felt a tear hit my cheek.

"Stop crying," I mumbled forcing my eyes to open. I saw my head was on his lap and he was looking down at me relieved with tear stained cheeks.

"Blossom," he breathed out kissing my forehead.

"Don't cry anymore," I said but it hurt to talk. "Lay down," I commanded moving over to make room in the sleeping bag. He did as he was told and I lay my head on his chest. I moved one of my legs over his noticing when my bare thigh was met with his shorts. "Why don't I have any pants on?" I asked snuggling closer to Brick.

"Bubbles dressed you… she thought you'd be more comfortable… your tank top is see through to… cute pink bra by the way… and nice belly button ring." I tried to playfully hit him but it took to much effort to raise my hand so it just dropped limply back on his chest. He kissed the top of my head, "Go to sleep beautiful…" he murmured. No matter how much I fought to stay awake exhaustion took over and I passed out. When I woke up Brick was gone. I could hear him outside of the tent talking to someone. "Yes sir… Blake tried to rape Blossom… she almost died from it to…" he said and I could hear his voice shaking.

"Thank you young man… do you think we can talk to Blossom?" an older voice asked.

"Oh… she's sleeping right now…" he slyly said.

"Oh I don't want to disturb her I'm sure she is exhausted let me know when she gets up though." The man said, "Are you her boyfriend?"

"Yes Sir…" Brick answered surprising me.

"Well give me a call when she's well enough to talk." The man who I guessed was a police man said.

"Yes Sir," Brick repeated. After a few moments I heard the tent being opened.

"And what do you think you're doing?" I mumbled sitting up.

"Talking to police men… I have been for like 30 minutes." He sighed, "Sorry if I woke you up."

"Get back here," I sleepily commanded.

"And if I don't?" he smirked.

"You vowed to let me boss to around that you would do anything for me if I woke up… I woke up didn't I? So come here!" I patted beside me. He sighed getting in the sleeping bag beside me. "Don't leave me…" I said.

"I won't…" he whispered. I wrapped my arms around him leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" I shyly asked.

"Of course…" he smiled.

"He didn't actually rape me right? Like he didn't get to?" he sighed and pulled me up onto his lap.

"Do you think I would have let him live if he did?" he questioned.

"So he's still alive?" I pouted.

"Yeah he's alive… pretty beat up… but alive." He smiled sadly at me. I nodded against his chest.

"This has been the worst trip ever," I whined.

"At least we go home tomorrow," he stated trying to cheer me up. Then Bubbles popped her head in the tent.

"You're awake!" she squealed entering the tent. Brick sighed and started to get up.

"No stay," I pouted. He grinned at me and I snuggled back up against him. Boomer followed behind Bubbles smiling at us.

"Awl that's so cute!" Bubbles said referring to me and Brick. I blushed and buried my face more into his chest causing him to chuckle and tighten his grip around me.

"So how are you feeling?" Boomer asked.

"Okay…" I replied but it was muffled by Brick's shirt. Bubbles giggled and started playing with my hair like she did when we were little. Buttercup and Butch entered the tent next and Bubbles sat on Boomer's lap to make more room.

"And they said they weren't dating psh okay," BC said sitting down.

"Shut up BC we're not!" I said knowing my cheeks had to be as red as a tomato. Brick sighed before sliding me off his lap and moving over. I looked sadly at him before turning back to everyone else, "Guys I'm still tiered I think I'm going to go back to bed…" I mumbled yawning to make my point. They nodded and the girls each gave me a hug before leaving with the guys.

"Night," Brick grumbled walking to his sleeping bag.

"Brick," I whined.

"What?" he said mocking my voice.

"Fine if you're going to be a jackass never mind," I growled lying down.

He sighed, "What Bloss?"

"Never mind now meanie," I rolled over so my back was facing him. I started thinking about everything that happened on this trip and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I saw his shirt land on his bag then he slid into the sleeping bag next to me.

"I take it this is what you wanted," he whispered rapping his arms around my waist. I nodded rolling over to burry my face into his chest. "Blossom… what's wrong?" he asked holding me tight.

"This has just been a really bad week," I choked out. He nodded in understanding and just held me. I eventually cried myself to sleep in his arms.

**I would like to give a shout out to the following users!**

**Tellingitlikeitis1541**

**Guineapigz2002**

**TotallyRemixed1**

**MyselfxYourself**

**cococandy21**

**Geny-darkside16**

**Kyogan-Saori**

**QueenBee2000**

**Tomboygreengurl**

**Musa Tecna bestfriends forever**

**They have all reviewed my story and i really appreciate it! Thanks Guys!**

**Also i would like to give a special shout out to Kyogan-Saori! She has reviewed both of my stories multipule times and she always leave good reviews! Thank you so much! **

**Till next time! Continue to review and favorite! Love ya'll!**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up still in Brick's arms. He had his arms around me holding me as if it was the only thing keeping him here; which made it harder to want to get up. "Brick…" I whispered hoping he'd wake up.

"Hmm?" he mumbled burying his face into my neck.

I giggled, "It's time to get up."

"Do we have to?" he groaned tightening his grip around my waist.

"Yes Brick… we have to get on the bus remember?" I said as if talking to a little kid.

"But… we can fly…" he whined.

"Brick." I said in a stern tone.

"Fine!" he growled.

I sat up and kissed his cheek then giggled, "Thanks Bricky." I saw his cheeks turn a light shade of red before he got up and walked out of the tent. I got dressed in a pink lose tee with white jeans and white toms. After packing up the rest of my stuff and taking it out of the tent. Once I was done Brick got dressed and got his stuff packed. When he was done he took down the tent and packed it up. We quickly boarded the bus in a hurry to get home. The bus ride seemed to take forever with Brick sleeping on my shoulder. When we climbed off the bus I picked up my bag hoisting it over my shoulder. Brick grabbed his as well and smiled down at me. I smiled in return and grabbed his hand in mine. I heard Bubbles squeal as Boomer pulled her to him. I smirked at how cute they were being. I started walking when Bubbles caught up to me.

"Hey Bloss, Boomer's gunna come over for a while is that okay?" She asked with a large grin across her face.

"Sure Bubbles," I stated returning her beautiful smile.

"Thanks," she said running back to Boomer. I giggled watching him swing her around in his arms.

Brick apparently hearing the conversation threw his arm around my shoulder, "Since Boomer's coming over does that mean I can?" he smirked.

"As long as you're good," I joked.

"I always am. You just make me act like a perv," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at this, "How is that my fault?" I asked.

"You're just so hot I can't keep my hands off you. Plus I do think that you're the one that wanted me to sleep in the same sleeping bag as you… three times," he grinned pulling me closer.

"Come on let's just go," I mumbled and I could feel my cheeks heating up. We walked back to my house talking about what we did at the beach and Butch decided to tag along as well.

"We're going up to my room. I wanna show Boomer some of my sketches!" Bubbles yelled pulling Boomer.

I turned towards Brick, "I guess we're gunna go watch movies in my room," I suggested looking to Brick. He nodded in approval and I lead him up the steps. We entered my room and he looked around. He flopped down on my bed yawning.

"You know… you're hard to sleep with," he mumbled. I blushed thinking of the other meaning but quickly hid it. "You talk in your sleep, you know that? None of it makes any sense either. Like one minute you're talking about goldfish then you're talking about some superstar. And you roll around a lot!" he continued.

I grabbed a pillow and launched it at him, "Shut up!" He caught the pillow and lay it down beside him chuckling. I rolled my eyes as I put in a movie. I walked over to my bed and sat down leaning against the head board. I could hear Butch and Buttercup downstairs playing video games and it caused me to smile. Brick moved up to sit beside me and started the movie. I guess we both fell asleep about half way through it, because I woke with my head on Brick's shoulder. I sat up to see he was also asleep and grinned pressing a kiss to his temple. I walked down the hall were Bubbles door was cracked open. I peeked inside to see they had both fallen asleep as well. I guess the bus trip had worn all of us out. When I walked downstairs Butch and Buttercup were still sitting on the couch. They didn't even notice when I walked by and into the kitchen. Bubbles was usually the one who made dinner but I decided to do it since she was sleeping. I pulled out all the ingredients I would need to make spaghetti and set them on the counter. I started cooking and after a little while I felt two arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Brick. I shook my head and went back to cooking.

"Mmm it smells good," Brick mumbled sleepily while leaning his chin on my shoulder. I set the spoon I had been using down and Brick moved away from me. Grabbing the strawberries from the fridge I sat on the island and started eating them. Brick walked over leaning on the counter facing me with one hand on either side of me. I grabbed a strawberry holding it up to him. He took a bite out of it he then grabbed it and held it out to me for me to eat the rest of it. After eating it Brick started moving closer to me. I found myself looking at his lips then back up to his eyes. Our lips were a mere inch apart when the timer I had set went off. He sucked in a quick breathe and pulled away quickly. I jumped up and went back to cooking; my face as red as the sauce I was using.


	7. Chapter 7

I continued to finish cooking acting like nothing had ever happened. Brick took a seat at the table when I heard Boomers voice, "Yum it smells delicious."

"Thanks Boomer," I smiled back at him as Brick helped me set the table.

"Thanks for cooking Bloss," Bubbles said.

"Well you all were sleeping so I thought why not." I stated. I yelled for Butch and Buttercup to come eat and we all sat down to eat. After dinner we walked the boys' home and on the way back Bubbles explained to us about her and Boomer. Apparently they had been seeing each other before they all moved away and now that he's back decided they should get back together. I couldn't help thinking about Brick as she talked. About how he always teases me and he's so nice, and he stuck up for me, we were so close to kissing… did he want to kiss? Or was he just sucked up in the moment?

"Blossom!" Buttercup yelled pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I asked turning fully to look at her.

"You were zoned out, everything ok?" She continued.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine," I assured her smiling to make my point. We went home and went to bed. The next day sped by in a blur, with Brick teasing me all day. After school he walked me home and decided to stay for dinner. So we headed up to my room to do homework while Bubbles and Boomer headed to the kitchen to cook.

"So what do you want to work on first?" I asked setting my bag on my bed. When I didn't get an answer I placed my hand on his shoulder. He jumped turning to look at me. "You ok?" I asked concerned.

"Uh yeah… just lost in thought I guess…" he mumbled sitting on my bed.

"What's wrong?" I pleaded sitting down next to him.

"It's nothing don't worry about it." He told me. He looked down at his lap and I cupped his cheek in my hand forcing him to look at me.

"You can talk to me Brick…" I assured him.

"Well there's this girl… and I don't know how to tell her I have feelings for her…" he said.

"Oh…" I mumbled dropping my hand and looking away, "who is she?"

"I'm not going to say any names… but she has long beautiful hair, and an amazing personality, she's so sweet and just amazing in every way… she also has these big beautiful, natural _pink_ eyes." I felt my breath get caught in my throat; I was the only girl in town with pink eyes… I turned to look at Brick to see his face only inches away.

I finally found my voice to say; "Is it me?" he nodded looking at me through lower lids. He pressed his lips to mine and I found myself kissing back. He pulled away suddenly and I resisted the urge to follow him. "What?" I asked out of breathe. He nodded to the door and I turned to see Bubbles with her hands over her mouth. She squealed and ran over to me throwing her arms around my neck. I felt myself blush as I hugged her back. I heard Brick chuckle watching the scene in front of him.

"I'm sorry Bubbles… but can I have a minute with Blossom?" Brick asked.

Bubbles sighed," I guess," she grumbled before getting up and walking out of the room. Once Bubbles was gone Brick didn't say anything else he just started kissing me again. When he pulled away he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," he whispered. I pressed another soft kiss to his lips before I heard Bubbles yell up the stairs for us. We walked downstairs to see Bubbles had made a large dinner. We sat down at the table and Brick slid his hand into mine. I couldn't help but blush. Bubbles gave me a huge smile before turning back to get the food from Boomer. Afterwards we walked the boys' home and Brick gave me another kiss.

"Hey Bloss… I got you something at the beach… I was just too scared to give it to you." Brick mumbled pulling something out of his back pocket. He handed the small tan box to me. I opened it to see a small necklace. It had a pink heart pendant hanging from it. "I know it's probably too early to give you jewelry and everything but when I saw it I automatically thought of you and I thought you might like it and—"

I cut him off by kissing him. "I love it…" I whispered once I had pulled away.

"I'm glad…" he responded kissing my cheek then telling me goodbye. I walked home hearing Bubbles go on and on about how cute me and Brick were, ext. after showing and getting ready for bed, I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N Sorry this chapter was short. I couldn't think of anything else to put. If you have any ideas please let me know because I kind of have a condition called writers block. Thanks so much for reading. I hope you like it please review! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks went by perfectly! Surprisingly nothing bad happened, and there was no drama! I got up and got dressed for school in a pink loose top with blue skinny jeans and cowboy boots. I pulled my hair up in its usual pony tail and tied in a small pink bow. After eating breakfast I walked to school with Bubbles and Buttercup and we stopped outside the gates to wait for the boys. Boomer and Butch showed up not to long after. "Where's Brick?" I asked looking for him.

"Oh he came early…" Boomer said giving me a sad smile.

"Oh…" I mumbled looking towards the school,

"Well I think I'll go find him… see you guys at lunch." They said bye as I headed towards the main corridors of the school. The first place I looked for him was his locker, and then I looked in his first period, then the office. After looking at all of those places I finally gave up and went to my locker. I saw him standing there leaning against it with a sad look on his face. "Hey Brick… what's wrong?" I asked approaching him.

"Uh… we need to talk…" he said looking at his shoes.

"About?" I asked getting worried.

"Uhm… we need to break up…" he mumbled almost too low for me to hear.

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked just to be sure.

"Yeah." He choked out and turned to walk away.

"Wait," I quickly said while grabbing his sleeve. "Why?" I murmured.

"I just don't like you anymore." He said. I released his sleeve and he walked away. 'Don't cry!' I kept telling myself 'he's just a stupid guy. At least if you're going to cry wait till you get to the bathroom!' I hurried there and locked myself in one of the stalls. Before I knew it the tears had started to fall. 'Boys are just stupid!' I told myself 'I don't need them. In the past two months I've been hurt by two guys! And today was our one month to!' I heard the door to the bathroom open and I quickly quieted myself.

"Blossom are you in here?" I heard Bubbles voice.

"Bubbles?" I shakily asked.

"Yeah…" she said then I could see her feet just before the door. I slowly opened it and when she saw my tear stained face she quickly hugged me. "You know Brick is pretty messed up over this to…" she informed me.

"I don't care!" I cried.

"I'll tell the rest of your teachers you got sick… why don't you go home?" she told me.

I nodded my head, "Thanks Bubbles…" I walked out of the bathroom with my head down so my bangs would cover my face. I hurried to the door bumping into someone in the process.

"Blossom?" I heard the familiar voice say.

"Sorry," I mumbled trying to walk away.

He grabbed my arm holding me in place, "I'm sorry Blossom," Bricks voice said in my ear. I shook my head and pulled my hand away.

"Whatever Brick," I shakily said before more tears rolled down my cheek. I ran the rest of the way home and threw myself on my bed. After I was all cried out I fell asleep. I woke up to see Brick crouching down by my bed. I screamed and nearly fell off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled.

"I just came to say sorry… and please let me explain about earlier." He said grabbing my hand.

I yanked it away and glared at him, "Get out and leave me alone."

"Please just let me explain." He pleaded.

"I gave you a chance to explain. Now get out of my house and leave me alone. Don't talk to me or bother me." I told him. You could see the pain it caused him but good he hurt me to.

"Fine…" he whispered before walking to my door and walking out. I found myself crying again and Bubbles and Buttercup came in my room to keep me company. The next day I went to school and tried to pretend that I was fine. It was hard though considering he was in most of my classes. I tried to ignore him but I kept finding myself staring at him. I kept seeing him with my childhood enemy. Her name is Princess Morbucks and I can't stand her! Of course she would choose to go after Brick. I shook my head and went back to looking at my food. We were in lunch and I was sitting at the table with Bubbles, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch and they were all in their own little conversations.

I pushed my food away from me and stood up, "I have a science report do so I'm going to go to the library to finish it."

"Want me to come with you?" Bubbles asked unsure.

"No it's ok, you'll just be bored anyway," I assured her.

"Oh alright… see you later." She said. I nodded and turned to throw my food away. I walked to the library to start my report and bumped into my old friend Dexter.

"Hey," he smiled walking beside me.

"Hey Dexter," I said in return.

"Going to the library?" he asked looking the direction I was heading.

"Yeah I have to work on a report for science," I informed him.

"Oh well mind if I tag along?" he asked with a large grin.

"No not at all," I smiled back and it was a real smile for once. We walked to the library and started working on the project. About half way through it Brick walked in –or should I say was dragged in- by that stupid princess. They both laughed as she walked backwards pulling him by the collar of his shirt. I started moving closer to Dexter for emotional support as he helped me. "Ok so coral bleaching is the whiting of corals due to stress-induced expulsion or death. Do you think that would make a good topic? Like I could write more about what it is and how it effects the environment." I stated looking over to Dexter.

"Sounds good to me," Dexter said copying the page that had all the info on it for me.

"Thanks Dex your wonderful as always," I smiled standing from where I was. I made the mistake of glancing over to Brick to see him and princess making out.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Dexter, "Can we get out of here… like now…" I asked. He looked to where I had just drawn my eyes from and nodded understanding.

"Yeah let's go," he whispered grabbing my hand and dragging me out the door. The rest of the day went by a lot easier since Brick didn't show up to any of the afternoon classes we shared together. It still didn't help ease my mind much though. When the last bell rang I grabbed my stuff and rushed out the door… only to be stopped by Dexter.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go to the café with me?" he asked.

"Uhm… sorry I have a lot of homework… maybe some other time though ok?" I asked. "Uh yeah sure," he nodded letting me pass. I hurried home and fell on my bed. After doing my homework and getting ready for bed I still couldn't fall asleep. I rolled over checking my phone for the time to see I had a text message.

_'We need to talk. –Brick'_ it said.


	9. Chapter 9

I was standing outside the local café Brick had asked me to meet him at. Walking inside I chose a table in the far back corner of the shop. Brick came in only moments later finding me and sitting down in front of me. He just looked sadly at me for a minute before the waitress came. We both ordered coffee and she walked away but not before winking at Brick."What do you want?" I asked bringing his attention back to me and sliding the necklace he had given me towards him.

"Ok look we need to talk about our break-up," he mumbled looking at the necklace.

"What about it. You broke up with me Brick that's all there is to it." I said as the waitress brought back out coffees

"I didn't want to break up with you, but princess made me, she—,"

"That's your excuse?" I interrupted, "Last time I saw you guys were lip locking in the library. I may be a lot of things Brick but I am not stupid."

"I never said you were. Look she said if I didn't break up with you, she was going to come after you and hurt your family I couldn't let her do that." he tried to explain.

"And that's why you guys are together right?" I gave him a fake smile.

"No… that was also part of her little blackmailing scheme."

"You could have told me that then Brick I could have taken care of it." I said starring into my cup of untouched coffee.

"I didn't know what to do… Blossom I'm so sorry… please forgive me…" he mumbled.

"I forgive you…" I saw the flash of happiness in his eyes, "But you're going to have to earn your trust back and prove that you really want me back" "How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"Your gunna have to figure that out on your own Brick." And on the note I stood walking out of the café.

* * *

"No way!" Bubbles squealed when I told her what happened, "What do you think he's gunna do?" I just shrugged before leaning back on the couch. "Hopefully something romantic! If he does I want to know asap!" She shouted.

"Bubbles I promise you'll be the first to know." I mumbled ushering her out my door, "Now I'm going to bed. Night Bubs." I closed my door and walked over to my bed lying down. Finally, I was able to block out everything running through my mind and go to bed. The next morning I got up and got dressed just like I did every morning. I saw something in the corner of my eye sitting on the window seal and walked over to see what it was. A small note sat there. Picking up the note it read 'Good morning beautiful! –love Brick' I smiled sitting the note down and walking downstairs. I was late so I skipped breakfast and hurried to school with the others. "Where's Brick?" I asked once the boys showed up. Boomer smiled while whispered something in Bubbles ear. She squealed jumping up and down. I felt two arms go around my waist and spin me around. I squealed from being surprised and when Brick set me back down I turned around and playfully hit him.

After he finished laughing he took something out of his back pocket, "You forgot this yesterday." He said while holding up the necklace. I grinned turning around and pulling my hair out of the way. He put the chain around my neck and latched it before I turned back to him.

Before I could say anything we heard, "Bricky! Oh Bricky poo!" and saw princess running towards us.

Brick sighed before turning to her, "What do you want princess I told you yesterday we were over."

"Oh you were just kidding right Bricky," she squealed in her little mouse voice and clung to Bricks arm. I rolled my eyes and walked away with Boomer and Bubbles.

"Wait Blossom!" Brick shouted behind me. I glanced back to see him pealing her off his arm and coming after me. She stood there with a look of shock before stomping over to her group of preps.

"Sorry," Brick stated slyly and threw his arm around my shoulder.

"We aren't back together yet… Bricky…" I smirked taking his arm from around me and opening my locker. As soon as I saw what was hidden inside I threw my hand over my mouth in surprise. A large bouquet of cherry blossoms where neatly sitting in my locker. Brick smirked at my response as I looked at the card that said 'One flower for every day I've spent happily with you. –Brick' I turned throwing my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and hugged back while whispering in my ear, "Proof enough?" I shook my head but held onto him as I heard him sigh. "Can I at least get a kiss?" he pleaded. I also shook my head in response and pulled away from the hug. He walked me to my first class leaning down to give me a kiss. I pressed my finger to his lips and leaned away from him. His eyes opened and I could see the sadness in them.

"Maybe later…" I said before walking into my class. After class he met up with me to walk to our next class. He choose the seat right next to mine and Dexter –also sharing that class with us— choose to sit on the other side of me.

"You gunna be ok with him sitting there?" Dex whispered to me. I glanced to Brick to see the death glare he was giving Dexter and turned to Dexter nodding. The rest of the classes went by like they usually did, then we went to lunch. Brick and I sat down at the table with the others before Princess approached us. She didn't even say anything she just walked over and started kissing Brick like we weren't even there. The worst part was is that he didn't push her away. When she pulled away she smirked at me before walking back to her table.

Brick turned to me with wide eyes, "Blossom I—," he started before I shook my head and stood up walking out of the lunch room. I heard a smack that is only heard from skin hitting skin and turned to see Buttercup smacking Brick across the face… hard. I ran my fingers through my long hair and headed straight to my locker. I knew this was going to happen, nothing can ever be perfect. Opening my locker I took out the stupid bouquet and threw them angrily into the trash. I then took off my necklace clutching it in my hand but not having the will power to throw it away. Then I heard feet behind me and turned to see that one of my closest friends Mitch had come after me.

"Hey… I saw what happened… are you ok?" He asked. I shook my head before he pulled me into a tight hug. I started crying before I could even try to hold it in. Moments later I heard another set of feet coming towards us. I saw the red shoes Brick wears everyday and pulled away from Mitch's embrace and wiped my eyes. Luckily I didn't wear make-up or my face would be a complete mess right now.

"Blossom…" he sighed once he had reached me. Then he looked behind me seeing the flowers in the trash and frowned.

"Just leave her alone. Haven't you hurt her enough…?" Mitch growled.

"Blossom… I'm so sorry… she just kissed me and I didn't have the chance to push her away. Please understand that. I didn't mean to kiss her back. I'm so, so sorry!" he shouted. Grabbing the hand I was clutching the necklace in. I started crying even harder and Brick pulled me to him hugging me gently. "I'm sorry…" he shakily whispered.

"Wow you guys are just inseparable aren't you?" I heard Princess say. I heard Brick growl before pulling away not even bothering to wipe the tears that had escaped his eyes.

"I'm really getting sick of your Bitchy ass Princess!" he grumbled starring daggers at her. "You didn't have a problem with it the other day when you were grabbing it," she said crossing her arms.

"You little bitch." I heard Mitch say. I slowly backed up into the lockers as they started screaming at each other. Mitch came over to support me and soon enough Bubbles, Dexter and Buttercup were running towards us with the boys trailing behind. Bubbles ran towards me pulling me into a hug and Buttercup started yelling insults at Princess to. Boomer followed Bubbles and Butch followed Buttercup. Within minutes Princess ran off crying and Brick walked over to me pulling me away from Bubbles and pressing his lips to mine. I started to kiss back before I pushed him away and shook my head. He grumbled something and punched the row of lockers leaving a dent in it then stomped away. I sighed pulling my books out of my locker and walking to my next class since the bell was going to ring soon anyway.


	10. Chapter 10

After school I walked home with everyone aside from Brick. I sat on the couch watching T.V. before I heard a knock on the door. Grumbling I got up and opened it to reveal none other than Brick. Before I said anything he grabbed my hand pulling me outside. "Brick what are you—," he turned back giving me a look and I shut up. He pulled me to the park and I saw a table sat up lit with candles. He led me over having me sit down and took the cover off the food. He then walked over and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Blossom I know you're still mad at me and I know what I did is unforgivable… but please understand what I did was for you. Blossom… I love you." I sat there in shock for a minute before standing up and running to the other side of the table to hug him. I could feel the tears running down my face but I didn't care. Brick loved me and I could tell he wasn't lying. I pulled away from the hug and kissed him, he immediately kissed me back and pulled me closer.

"I love you too Brick…" I whispered. Brick grinned from ear to ear before wiping my last tear from my cheek. He stood up and picked me up bridal style before spinning me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck giggling.

"I'm so happy I got you back!" Brick said before setting me back on the ground and kissing me again. I blushed when he pulled away.

Then I felt my phone ring in my pocket and pulled it out to see a text form Buttercup, 'Bubbles said to tell you to come home but she's lip locking with Boomer now so I thought I would text you!'

"I gotta go home…" I mumbled.

"No…" Brick pouted.

"I gotta." I stated.

"But I don't want you to!" Brick whined.

"You can come to…" I said grabbing his hand.

"Okay," he smiled. We walked home and I opened the door for us. Walking in I saw that Bubbles was pinning Boomer down on the ground. Boomer looked over to us and smirked.

"What?" Bubbles asked looking back over her shoulder. She saw us and quickly got off Boomer."I-I was just… uhmm…" she mumbled glaring at Boomer. We all laughed at her as she fiddled with her finger.

"Me and Brick are going to my room," I said once I had finished laughing. I grabbed Bricks hand and we walked up the stairs to here Butch and Buttercup fighting. I rolled my eyes and opened the door to my room. Brick followed me in and I sat on my bed. "Ok you stay here," I commanded, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?" he asked smirking. I gave him a stern look. "Kidding!" he said before wrapping his arms around me. "Ok fine… hurry back," he whispered in my ear.

I giggled, "I'll try." I gave him a quick peck on the lips then started to walk away. Apparently that wasn't good enough because he grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. He lifted me up wrapping my legs around his waist and started kissing me. After about five minutes we pulled apart because we both had to breathe.

"Damn oxygen." He growled. I giggled and placed my hand on his cheek and stuck my lip out in a fake pout.

"My poor baby," I said pretending to be upset for him.

"I know…. I have such a hard life." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes, "Mhm. Now put me down dork." He shook his head but set me on my feet anyway leaving his arms around me.

"Till next time my love." He said in a cheesy accent and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I smiled before walking to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out I realized I left my shorts out in my room. I just shrugged not really caring if Brick saw me like this. So I threw my over large tee-shirt on and walked out of the room. Brick was lying on my bed playing a game on his phone. I walked over and pounced on him straddling him between my legs. He tossed his phone on the bed next to us before placing his hands on my legs.

"Well hello there handsome." I giggled and leaned forward give him a quick peck on the lips. He smirked before rolling us over so he was on top of me.

"Hi there beautiful." He winked.

"Say you love me again." I mumbled my fingers tracing down his jaw line.

He suddenly became serious, "Blossom I love you… more than anything or anyone on this earth."

I smiled before whispering, "I love you too Brick."

* * *

**The End! **

**They finally fell in love how cute!I would make it longer but I kind of ran out of ideas. Anyway review telling me if you want me to make a sequel or just PM me! Thanks guys!**


End file.
